


The will of fire: inherited

by bubblewhale2



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: A bed time story, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Drabble, Fatherly Naruto, Flashback, Fluff, Gen, Memories, Parent! Naruto, Short, Short Story, Story within a Story, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewhale2/pseuds/bubblewhale2
Summary: It was unusual enough to get into another dimension following your freak eye, trying to stop Mitsuki form killing the Class representative, and to be chased by the crazy beast… but at that moment, even more unusual so, Boruto had a flashback. It was brought to his mind upon hearing Class representative's desperate words. For a split second, this is what Boruto remembered…





	The will of fire: inherited

 

“I’m destined to avenge my father!” a young girl yelled from top of her lungs.

“Konoha wronged my family… they treated my parents as criminals… they took everything from me! I can’t forgive it!” She started calling for the beast to devour her two classmates in front of her.

It was unusual enough to get into another dimension following your freak eye, trying to stop Mitsuki form killing the Class representative, and to be chased by the crazy beast… but at that moment, even more unusual so, Boruto had a flashback. It was brought to his mind upon hearing Class representative's desperate words. For a split second, this is what Boruto remembered…

 

* * *

 

 

Boruto was lying down in his bed, wrapped in his favorite warm blanket. His head rested comfortably on the pillow and the lamp at his bedside was burning with a soft, orange glow. He was patiently waiting for the door of his bedroom to slightly creak while his father slowly sneaked in.

Naruto sat next to his son’s bedside. “You’re still not asleep, Boruto?” Naruto whispered as he gently tousled his son’s blond hair.

“I was waiting for you to tell me a bedtime-story.”

Naruto looked away and leaned back into his chair. Boruto carefully observed as his father’s shoulders tensed as he lifted up his bandaged arm and massaged his forehead. Usually, at this point, his father would got closer to him, and his face would lit up with the biggest grin and he’d start telling him one of his stories – a memory from when he was a child himself, really funny and exciting… The same story never repeated twice, but the characters were often the same, featuring a silver-haired man who always wore a mask because of his enormous front teeth, a scary kunoichi with pink hair and inhuman strength, a crazy _baba_ who loved to gamble and a perverted old man who rode about on frogs.

But this time, Naruto did not look at his son’s eyes and start a funny memory-story. He instead stared into the ceiling and said: “I’m not really in the mood for a story tonight, Boruto.”

Boruto loudly protested. Finally, his father let out a weird, half choked-out laugh and agreed. He started telling of his memories as per usual:

“You know, I had a friend once. He had really silky, black hair, and blood-red eyes.”

Boruto nodded excitedly. This was a new character.

“The pink kunoichi really liked him.” His father chuckled. “But he never told her he liked her back.”

“This boy was my friend. But we always competed in everything. He was stronger than me, and faster…”

“Stronger than you, dad?” Boruto’s eyes widened in disbelief. Naruto smiled at the ceiling and simply continued as if he wasn’t interrupted.

“But then, one evening, four snakes came over to a tree where this boy reclined. They promised him immense power. In return, he had to betray Konoha.”

Boruto jumped in once again, long immersed into the story: “If he was your friend, he’d never do that, right, dad?”

After a pause, Naruto looked at his son once more. Boruto twitched in reaction to his expression – cold and strict. Something told him that this story will be important.

“He was my friend, but he did it anyways. You see, he wasn’t really interested in fighting me. He wanted something else. He wanted to get revenge.” Naruto spat out the last word and turned to stare into nothingness once again. Boruto was anxious to speak, but it seemed crucial to ask: “What is revenge?” for he didn’t know.

“Revenge is when you’re really, really hurt, like that cat with a hurt paw we helped last week, remember? It hissed at us because it was scared and angry at us, for something someone else did to it. When you want to get back to the person who hurt you, it’s called revenge.”

Naruto paused.

“So, like…” Boruto tried, “This boy was hurt… and he wanted to make the one who hurt him, hurt too?”

Naruto nodded: “That is exactly right, Boruto.”

“And what did you do, dad?”

Naruto turned to his child, smiling this time.

“I did for him what we did for that cat.”

Boruto’s eyes widened once again, and then he frowned in deep thought: “So you caught him with a net and put him into a dark, solitary room to rest and gave him milk?” In Boruto’s mind, the young boy this story was about suddenly got a pair of black, cat ears springing up from his silky hair.

Naruto laughed. “I wish it was that easy!

You see, he’d already gone with the snakes. But I chased him, and chased him, all to the edge of the world. You know who helped me chase my friend?”

“Who?”

“The pink-haired kunoichi, the pervy-toad, the old _baba_ and the masked guy!”

“I knew it…! Did you catch him?”

“Yes… I did. At the end of the world.”

“Did you give him milk?”

Naruto snickered.

“No, but I said to him: I forgive you. And I’m not mad. You are not alone anymore. Because you’re my friend.”

“That is really nice, dad.” Boruto said, as he felt his eyes slowly closing. A quick shadow slipped into the room and jumped on the bed. It was actually a nimble black cat which curled next to Boruto and purred softly. Drifting to sleep, Boruto managed to mumble: “He’s our friend now dad… we saved him, too”, petting the cat’s head absently.

Naruto looked at his child with a mix of bewilderment, pride and fatherly worry. He stood up, kissed Boruto goodnight and turned his bedside lamp off.

  

* * *

 

 

This whole memory flashed in front of Boruto’s eyes as he stared at his friend who demanded revenge. The will of fire burned brightly in his heart as he decided he would never let his friend go.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Boruto ep. 14. I kinda wanted to imply Sasuke/Naruto but since I stayed in Boruto's POV it didn't feel right.  
> I don't own Boruto or Naruto, but enjoy in this short story of mine :)


End file.
